Nothing's Changed
by AnInterestTheory
Summary: Anna is about to reunite with her childhood friend, Hans, and she's sure nothing will be different about them. Sure, anyway, until he steps out of the carriage, and her heart drops. HansxAnna
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know. How strange that she ships Hans and Anna, when he's clearly an evil egghead! Right? Well...I just was really let down when Hans turned out to be evil. I hope in the second one, he redeems himself...I just thought they made such a cute couple!_

 **Nothing's Changed**

Anna danced excitedly around the room. Today, Prince Hans was coming to visit her! The two of them had been sending each other letters since they were children, and meeting every chance they got, but now, it had been almost five years since she'd seen her childhood friend.

"Elsa, are they here yet?" she shouted down to her sister, who was walking around the front of the castle.

"No, Anna, they're not. But I'll let you know if I see them."

Anna bit her lip, dancing on her tip toes. She was sixteen now, and the last time she'd seen Hans, they'd been eleven. She imagined he hadn't changed much, from the skinny, yet charming boy he'd been before. She hadn't changed much, at least in her mind.

She imagined how much fun it would be when he got here. They'd go exploring, just like they used to! They could stay up all night, laughing in her room, telling stories about their kingdoms, and the things they'd experienced.

Hans was such a good friend. But really, that's all she'd ever seen him as. A friend. Maybe, with a boy around, she could get some expert advice on how to charm them!

This was going to be great! Nothing was going to be different about them.

She was sure of it.

Sure of it, at least, until she saw his carriage in the distance.

Sure of it as she ran down the stairs, and flung the door open.

Sure of it, as the carriage door opened.

But then he stepped out, nothing like the skinny child she remembered. His copper hair was full and flipped over his eyes. He had filled out in the muscle department. And he was smiling at her with _the_ most beautiful smile.

She felt her heart drop out her chest.

So, maybe something had changed after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing's Changed**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Anna!" Hans said, smiling wide as he spotted her. "You're even more beautiful than last time I saw you."

 _You too_ , she wanted to say, her mouth dropping open as he stepped further into view. She was quiet long enough for him to look at her strangely, and she tried to cover it with a smile.

"Of course! You didn't think I'd look the same, did you?" _Not like me, who for some reason, thought you'd still look eleven, only taller..._

He shook his head. "Of course not! But I'd never imagined you'd be this spectacular."

She blushed under his excessive praise, and it only grew worse when he took her hand, and got to his knees, giving her a kiss on her soft hand. She stared dumbly, only getting some sense back when he stood up right, and opened his arms for a hug. She smiled then, and leaped into his arms. That hadn't changed, at least. He still was the same Hans who wanted her hugs.

"I'm so happy to see you again." she said into his ear, and she felt him smile into her hair.

"Me too, Anna."

Once they pulled apart, Hans turned his attention to Elsa, and bowed. "Your Highness. You too, look more lovely than ever."

Elsa smiled kindly. "Thank you Hans, but you should be careful of what you say. You may make my sister jealous." The queen said with a coy smile. Anna glared at her, as Hans cocked his head, looking confused. But he chose to brush it off, and turned to the carraige, shouting, "Guys you can come out, you know."

Out from the carriage came Kristoff and Luka, two of Hans brothers. Kristoff was closer to Elsa's age, and as such, the two were close friends. Even now, they were running over to embrace, smiling joyfully at being reunited. Luka was Hans younger brother. The last time Anna had seen Luka, he had been only eight, making him thirteen now.

"Luka, Kristoff, how good to see you." Anna said, meaning it.

"You too." Kristoff said, with sincerity. Luka nodded quietly, but didn't offer any words.

"Come, lets go inside." Elsa said, gesturing. "We have a great feast prepared for dinner."

Anna nodded, and grabbed onto Hans arm, like she always used to do.

But this time, her heart jumped in her ribs, catching in her throat.

Dinner was going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow wow, I took forever to update! I have like, chapters written, I just haven't been updating them to the site. Sorry to those reading. And I know Hans is supposed to be the youngest out of thirteen, but what's the harm in giving him a younger brother? And no, the other ten brothers won't be making an appearance in this story.

 **Chapter 3**

Luka was the only one, she noticed, not extremely awkward through all of dinner. Hans wasn't exactly awkward either, but every time he said something to Anna she couldn't not blush, and so she'd look away, mumbling her answers under her breath.

And she wasn't alone, it seemed. Elsa and Kristoff, of all people, were both blushing, though she didn't know what had been said to bring them to this state. Young Luka though simply asked for Elsa to pass the salt, and looked back and forth between those gathered. She saw him smile under his hair, and she wished she was in his position.

Why had fate done this to her? She was a good girl! So why make this happen?

"So, uh..." Hans finally said, trying again to talk with her. She looked up, and this time, tried hard to seem normal, smiling, and asking, "Yes?"

Her (seemingly) easy smile put him at ease, and he smiled back. "Let's take a walk after this! Go to all our old spots."

She nodded, still smiling. "That sounds good." And it did. She was eager to show him how much things had changed, while also staying the same.

So she showed him. Showed him the cave the two of them used to hide in, when they were much smaller. (They outgrew the cave by age eight, but they'd gone to see it often after) She showed him the lake they'd swam in. It had dropped a few inches, but was mostly the same. As they looked at it, Anna screamed as she was suddenly picked up, and before she knew it, a laughing Hans had thrown her into the lake. She popped out, her dress more or less ruined. And she should have been angry.

But instead, looking at his bright smile, she couldn't help but laugh along.

The rest of the day went with out incident, thankfully, and she hoped that with a good night's sleep, she'd feel different in the morning. Maybe it had just been the shock of seeing him all grown up. Things could change back, couldn't they?

But just as she started to settle in, there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Elsa, probably come to tease her about her obvious attraction to her old friend, she shouted, "Come in!"

But the door opened, and it didn't reveal her older sister.

It was Hans.

"Hans!" she said, sitting up, and pulling her blanket over her, even though her nightie wasn't exactly revealing. "What are you doing here?"

He cocked an eyebrow like she was mad. "Are you serious? I always came to your room, remember?" And he was right. At the end of the day, the two of them had always had too much fun, and would spend hours into the night laughing and talking. He'd fall asleep in her bed, though he'd always return to his room a few hours later, even though it wasn't like it was scandalous for two children to sleep in the same bed, boy girl or not.

"Y-you're right." she said, and even though it took all her effort, she scooted over, giving him space to get in. He sat on the bed, but didn't get under the blanket like he used to. She wanted to ask him why, but she had a feeling she knew. They were older now. Things had changed.

Her feelings for him.

The way they could behave around each other.

And it made her sad. So she lifted the blanket, and smiled.

"What are you doing? Get under here Hans!"

He looked at her for a couple seconds. "Are you sure, Anna?"

And the way he looked at her seemed a little too knowing. But she brushed it away, nodding. He slid under the blankets, and she closed her eyes, feeling his warmth spread through her body. She waited for him to say something. But this time, he was silent. She dozed off, only vaguely realizing it when he reached over and put his hand on hers.

She woke up to the sound of someone clearing their throats.

She opened her eyes, and saw her sister, and Kristoff, and Luka all looking down at them. Them. That's right. She looked over, where Hans was blinking awake. Under the blanket, she could still feel his hand on hers, and she knew he did too, because just as she started to slide her hand away, he touched it briefly, before drawing it back.

"Morning guys." he said, and Luka only raised an eyebrow. It was then that she realized that not once had she heard him talk...Back when she'd seen him last, at age eight, he would never shut up, to the point that it could almost get annoying. But know, he hadn't said a word.

But before she could ponder this further, Hans got out of the bed, stretching. He looked casual, but, as Kristoff started to tease him, and as Elsa looked at her with a coy smile, and as quiet Luka walked away, she thought she saw a blush creeping up his cheeks...


	4. Chapter 4

To make for how long it took me start updating again, here are the next two chapters. Thanks to everyone reading. It means the world to me.

Chapter 4

Elsa was really enjoying this visit. It was a lit of fun to see her sister blushing while also trying to act natural. And it was wonderful to see Kristoff again. And Luka, though she hadn't heard him speak yet. At dinner the night before, to ask for the salt, he had simply made a hand waving gesture that was easy enough to decipher.

For a few minutes, during that same dinner, things had seemed...different between her and Kristoff. Well, not very different. He'd smiled and made jokes, and Elsa had laughed honestly. The two older siblings glanced at their younger siblings, and laughed at how obvious it was that they were attracted to each other.

"How long do you think it'll be before one of them says anything?" asked Kristoff, reaching over to take a drink of his water. Elsa looked at Hans and Anna again, and smiled.

"I thinks Hans will be the first to make a move, and I doubt it will take long."

Kristoff nodded, and then turned to look at Elsa, taking in her beautiful features. And then he asked softly, "Hey...do you remember...last time I was here? And we...kissed?"

Elsa remembered. But she hadn't thought of it yet, and him bringing it up was sudden The last time they'd visited, just as it was time for the boys to go, and as they were climbing into their carriage, ready to start the long ride home, Kristoff had turned to Elsa, and blushing, had said, "Well. I'm looking forward to next time."

Elsa smiled, and said, "Me too."

Kristoff held out his hand, and because she thought she'd known what was coming, Elsa had put her hand in his. And as she suspected, he kissed it, and then, suddenly, his lips were touching hers. It was only for a second, then he pulled away, looking just as surprised as she thought she probably did.

"Sorry." He said, blushing, and they both looked at Hans and Anna, who hadn't seen it, and were simply hugging and saying farewell.

"I just got kind of...I don't know. I just thought it might be awhile before we see each other again." He tried ti explain.

"I-it's alright." Elsa answered honestly. "I didn't ...mind."

Her blond friend had smiled. "Really?"

She nodded, blushing, because she wasn't lying. The kiss had been nice, and honestly, she'd kind of wanted it to happen.

But they'd laughed it off, as just strong emotion, even though in their hearts they'd both known that couldn't be the case.

"I remember." she said, back in the present. And then she and Kristoff locked eyes, and suddenly, were both blushing. But they were stopped by Anna and Han's shenanigans at the other end of the table.

They hadn't talked about it since then, and Elsa had woken up to find her sister and Hans asleep in the same bed. They were obviously moving quickly. Maybe to make up for all the lost time they'd had.

She and Kristoff had been thirteen that day they kissed. They were eighteen now. That was plenty old enough for both of them want to settle down. In fact, it was odd that they hadn't yet. Usually royalty was married off anywhere between thirteen and eighteen. Which meant her deadline was coming fast.

But was she ready to get married? And if she was, who to? Her soft icy eyes moved to look at Kristoff, who was saying something to Luka. Luka smiled, but didn't say anything. As if he sensed her, he looked over, and smiled. She smiled, then looked away. What was she thinking? Just because they'd kissed once, five years ago did not mean he wanted to get married. Maybe he'd brought up the kiss last night because he was going to tell her to forget it happened.

She brushed her hair behind her ears, tugging lightly on her braid. Off in the distance she heard Hans and Anna laughing. She looked back at Kristoff and Luka once more, before running to join them.

* * *

A chapter for Elsa's point of view! Sorry it wasn't long, these chapters usually aren't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So." Hans said, later that day, as the sun was going down behind the hills. "Tell me more about what you've been up to these last five years."

Anna looked up from the fire that was burning a dew feet in front of her.

"Like what?"

Hans shrugged from his position on the couch behind her. He slid down, so that they sitting next to each other. "Make any new friends?"

"Friends?" She repeated, confused, but answering anyway. "Not really. Just Elsa and I, same as always."

He smiled, and it looked a little relieved.

"I wish I was as close with my brothers as you and Elsa are."

She cocked her head. "What about Kristoff and Luka? They came along after all." She didn't ask about the rest of his brothers. They still talked enough that she knew that while he didn't hate any of them, they weren't all particularly close. She supposed that was the price to pat for having too many siblings. You couldn't be close to all  
of them.

As if reading her mind, Hans spoke. "When there's thirteen of you, you kind of end up forming small packs within the family. I guess Kristoff, Luka and I are our little pack."

Anna laughed, the glow of the fire catching her hair, making it look extra red and bright. She liked the comparison. Wolf brothers. Maybe she and Elsa could be wolf sisters.

"But I know Kristoff also came just to see Elsa."

"Really?" She'd seen them interacting, and while a little something seemed off, for the most part, they seemed the same.

"Yeah. He talks about her nonstop."

"Hmm. Who knows? Maybe Kristoff will be our next king."

Her words seemed to bring him back to his old question. "So, no new friends at all?"

"Wouldn't I have told you about them in our letters?"

"Good point."

Then he was silent, but only for a moment. "Any boys catch your eyes? Potential prince material?"

She blushed, and looked away. "Um, not really."

"Nobody?"

She shook her head, and heard him sigh out in what sounded like relief. But when she looked back, he was smiling teasingly.

"You'll never get your first kiss at this rate."

She shoved him good naturedly. "You either." Both had confided that neither had their first kiss.

"Well." he said, "I just don't want it to be a kiss. It has to be with someone I trust."

She nodded. "A good friend."

He looked at her out of the side of his eye. "A good friend that I've known forever."

She looked back, her heart pounding. "One who knows everything about me."

"And excepts me anyway."

They were silent, staring at each other, and suddenly, he was leaning forward. Anna didn't question it, because suddenly, she knew it had to be Hans. Hans was the one in her heart.

But just as they were about to kiss, a scream rang through the castle.

 _Who could it be? I'll bet you guys can guess, since there are only like, five people in the castle in all._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took some time between chapters, I got distracted with the fun and joys of summer. I want to thank anyone reading this. For giving it a chance, for sticking with it, and for checking on updated chapters. I love you very much! I've never written a story this long before. I hope it goes well. Sorry that the chapters are so short, I just like to make the story seem longer.

 **Chapter 6**

Anna and Hans burst into the room the scream had come from. To Anna's surprise, it was Luka standing in the room. Luka, who hadn't said a word, and barely made a sound had let lose the scream that had interrupted her first kiss.

"Luka, are you alright?" Hans asked as Elsa and Kristoff came in seconds behind them, looking around in worry. The scream had echoed through the whole castle, bringing everyone running from all corners.

"That was Luka?" Kristoff panted, looking with wide eyes at his youngest brother. Elsa too looked at him in shock, and was the first one to go over to the boy.

"Luka are you alright?" she asked. He was panting, and breathing heavily, and didn't say anything. He didn't look up either, not until the other three came closer. He looked up like he hadn't noticed they were there, and Anna repeated the question.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, and he nodded, letting out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Kristoff did the same to his head, gently ruffling his hair.

"Another nightmare?" the blonde boy asked.

Luka nodded. Anna couldn't believe it. She'd had nightmares before but none that ever made her scream so loudly that the entire castle had heard it. It was usually about stupid things, like showing up to a ball naked or something. This was clearly nowhere close to that level of innocence.

After his two brothers had managed to get Luka to lay back down, Elsa and Anna both pulled them aside.

"His nightmares must be really bad." Elsa said, looking at them for an explanation. Both brothers nodded.

"He's had them since he was little." Hans told them. "But he won't tell us what they're about anymore."

"He still talks to you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Not as much as he used to, obviously, but he talks."

"Not to us he doesn't." Elsa said. She didn't sound offended or hurt, just worried. Anna knew it was her big sister instinct, and finally, Anna realized what she was feeling. She'd watched Luka grow and she didn't like the thought of him being so silent either.

"Is there something wrong? That made him stop talking?"

Kristoff and Hans bothed sighed, looking back at the door of Luka's room. "We don't know." Hans said sadly. "He just started talking less and less, but he won't tell us why."

"Oh." Anna said sadly. She wanted to help Luka, if she could.

"Let's try and find out." she said to Hans, putting a hand on his arm. "You can't just let your brother continue like this."

Hans nodded, and the two others did too. "Alright. But let's do it starting tomorrow. If hie's asleep, I don't want to wake him up."

Everyone agreed, and finally went off on their own, to their rooms. Anna was joined by Hans, and somehow, despite what was happening, she found herself smiling as they fell asleep.


End file.
